1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a barbecuing unit, especially for outside use in which preheated air is continually circulated over the food being barbecued and also the fuels being utilized, while the cooking process is being performed. The barbecue unit utilizes louvered openings for controlling the amount of passing air and for controlling the degree of air deflection. The barbecue unit further incorporates continuous air passages for redirecting the preheated air over the food and fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with inventions relating to barbecue apparatus, grills, stoves, etc., which utilize forced air and it would be appropriate to discuss representative examples at this time.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,368 (126-25) to A. J. Hood discloses a barbecue unit which utilizes a regulated forced draft to simplify the igniting process and is also used to some extent during the cooking process.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,505 (126-25) to A. J. Hood discloses a portable insulated barbecue unit which utilizes a regulated forced draft in the same manner as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,368.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,269 (126-25) to Montesano discloses a barbecue stand for barbecuing food both indoors and outdoors. The invention utilizes forced draft means for both ease in igniting the fuel and the cooking process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,201 (126-25) to Murray discloses a mechanically complex barbecue apparatus which also utilizes forced draft means during the cooking process.
However, none of the above cited art nor any art discovered discloses a barbecue unit in which a forced air draft is directed onto the fuel substance in a substantially closed circuit and reused in a pre-heated state which results in the utilization of less fuel, more heat and greater efficiency.
The applicant submits that the only art which would be pertinent in accordance with the principles of his invention is a disclosure document filed by the applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 031,318, of which this invention is an improvement thereby.